A Moment Like This
by BellaWhitlock
Summary: Bella Swan was pregnant at seventeen, only knowing the guy's first name after a one-night stand. What happens when she meets her brother’s girlfriend’s brother three years later, discovering the two are one and the same? AU AH OOC Please read/review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Bella**

When I was eighteen, I found my place in the world, the place I fit. As strange as it may sound, I found that place as a pregnant teen.

Growing up, I took pride in the fact that I wasn't going to be one of those girls knocked up in high school. I was a virgin, and I was going to wait until I was married to have sex.

It all started the summer before my senior year of high school, and I was seventeen.

My brother Jasper had just finished his freshman year at the University of Washington in Seattle. I was entrusted to drive my Dad's truck from Forks to Seattle.

He was coming home for the summer and his girlfriend, Alice Cullen, had a serious addiction: shopping. He needed the truck to haul his stuff home.

Easy enough.

When I arrived, the frat house was having the last big party before everyone went home for the summer. My Dad didn't know that or he wouldn't have allowed me to stay overnight.

Everyone at the house knew who's little sister I was and that I was off limits. Jasper would tear them limb-by-limb if one of them so much looked in my direction.

And then I saw him: six feet two, with reddish brown hair that looked like he had just ran his fingers through it.

Gorgeous didn't describe him. He was a Greek God.

Appropriate name since we met at a frat party.

Jasper had several frat brothers who were to die for.

None compared to my Greek God, Masen.

We only exchanged minimal personal information. He was from Seattle, he had just finished his sophomore year of college on the east coast, and he was home for the summer. He had siblings at UW who had invited him tonight.

I had tried several times over the years to piece together details of our conversation, but it was overshadowed by what transpired between us.

Kissing.

Touching.

More kissing.

Taking our clothes off.

Seeing his incredible body.

And me losing all inhibitions.

Besides the physical act of having sex for the first time, I found myself pregnant several weeks later.

I cannot say enough about my Father, who is truly a wonderful man unless he is trying to interrogate me, after I had to sit him down and tell him that his seventeen-year-old daughter was pregnant.

Considering he is the Forks Police Chief, interrogating came natural to him.

After sitting in silence turning varying shades of red, he asked what I was going to do, and where, or rather who, was the Father. When I told him the Father wasn't around due to my poor judgment, I didn't know anything about him, and I was going to go this alone. He said he would be there and help anyway he could, but he still expected me to attend college.

My senior year of high school was an experience. By the time school started, I was thirteen weeks pregnant, entering my second trimester. Subtle changes in my appearance had started resulting in me being the subject of high school gossip.

_Did you hear Bella Swan is pregnant?_

_I heard she doesn't know who the father is?_

_I heard once the baby is born she's going on The Maury Show for paternity testing._

As for college, I found myself enrolling at Peninsula College in Port Angeles, majoring in education concentrating on English Lit, which was a mere forty-five minute drive from Forks. With on-campus daycare, I was able to leave my baby there while I attended class.

At the age of twenty, I had just finished my sophomore year at Peninsula. It was Friday night, and I was staying home with a two year old.

Jasper was home, having graduated from UW, weighing teaching offers from several high schools. He had graduated with a Bachelor of Science in Education with a concentration in history. My big brother was going to be a history teacher.

I was hoping he was staying in tonight, but he wasn't.

Jasper had plans with his girlfriend of four years, Alice Cullen; a double date with her brother Edward and his girlfriend. They were driving down from Seattle to Forks.

I was in the kitchen fixing dinner, noticing the time; they should be here any minute.

As if on cue, there was a knock at the front door.

"Bells get the door," Jasper yelled from upstairs.

Opening the door, I was greeted by Alice. "Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

She was talking but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on the guy behind her with his mouth attached to the neck of a giggly strawberry-blond.

I'm not sure how long I stood there while the world around me started spinning.

Standing behind Alice was my Greek God from three years ago.

And then the world that was spinning around me turned black.

* * *

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

I was two weeks shy of my twenty-third birthday, and I pretty much had life by the balls.

Great job.

I worked for a major record label doing what I loved: listening to music and signing new artists.

I had apartments in Seattle, New York, and Los Angeles since I divided my time between the three cities.

But something was missing.

But what?

I had a stunning girlfriend, Tanya.

Sad to say that in a three-year period, I had been in six different relationships. Tanya had been around the longest, our relationship having lasted five months.

In all honesty, I was forcing myself to make it work. I wasn't in love with her. Just the idea of love.

Did the ooooh ahhhh feeling really exist? That electric charge you experience when you connect with someone.

I've been charming, funny, almost anything, just chasing that electric charge.

I thought I had found it three years ago, only to wake up and discover that she had left me.

_Bella_

I had never told anyone about her.

The first time I touched her I felt that charge, but we both played it off as static electricity.

To make matters worse, Bella had crossed my mind on more then one occasion.

And lately I seemed to have this prickly feeling at the nape of my neck that I couldn't shake.

Something big was on the horizon, but what?

That prickly feeling had decided to make an appearance tonight.

We were on our way to a concert in Port Angeles. I was representing the label, and since it was so close to home, I had invited Alice and her boyfriend Jasper.

Going out of my way, I had driven three hours from Seattle to the town of Forks, just to backtrack forty-five minutes to Port Angeles.

Standing in front of Jasper's home, Tanya had just made the comment _bite me._

So I did just that as the door opened and Alice greeted whoever was there. "Hey Bella."

"Hi."

Bella?

Jasper's sister's name was Bella.

Hearing a gasp, I looked up, my gaze locked with wide brown eyes.

I kept my eyes on hers, mine full of silent questions.

I knew that face and those eyes.

I continued to stare at her until I couldn't take it anymore.

Faith was playing a cruel joke on me.

I had always hoped that somehow, someway, I would find her again. Never imagining she was a phone call away.

I closed my eyes, hoping to break the connection.

I opened my eyes to find Bella tumbling. I caught her before she hit the ground.

The same jolt of excitement that I'd felt three years earlier when I'd touched her pulsed through me.

Her eyes were open, staring in shock.

Looking up at me she said, "Thank you."

Unclenching my jaw I replied, "Your welcome."

I let go of her, and she sat down on the porch step.

I heard a collected sigh of relief from Alice, Jasper, and Tanya.

"What the hell happened?" Jasper demanded.

Bella replied, "I don't know. Maybe my equilibrium is off."

Jasper was throwing question after question at her when he was interrupted.

From inside the house, I heard, "Mama"

Putting her hand on Bella's shoulder Alice said, "I'll get her."

Looking up at Alice, Bella replied, "She's in her room."

Jasper sat down on the porch next to Bella, "Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

I stepped into the house, following Alice and Tanya inside. I looked back towards Bella to discover her glaring at me.

Alice had always said that Jasper's sister had a baby. I wasn't expecting one to walk and talk.

Alice was walking down the stairs holding her hand discussing what snack to have.

She led Alice through the living room to what I assumed was the kitchen.

I'd stayed a couple of steps behind collecting my thoughts.

Either I hadn't paid attention, or Alice had never mentioned Jasper's sister's name.

Alice sat the little girl on the counter, Alice on one side and Tanya on the other, both of them laughing.

Alice was coaching the little girl, "Tell Tanya your name."

"Chelsey Nichole."

Tanya was brushing the hair away from Chelsey's face, "What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

Alice asked Chelsey, "Are you ready?"

Nodding yes she said, "One, two, tree," she said as she pushed the banana shaped slicer through the banana.

Standing in the doorway, I chuckled, making my presence known.

Chocolate brown eyes full of wonder and innocence met mine. And a smile that I knew all too well.

My smile.

My heart slammed into my ribs, and I had to swallow before I could breathe.

"Alice, how old is she?"

"Why?"

"Just curious. You always said that Jasper's sister had a baby. I wasn't expecting a toddler."

I had a feeling that I knew exactly how old she was.

Twenty-seven months to be exact.

"What does it matter to you?"

I wasn't ready to voice my suspicion yet, especially with Tanya in the same room. "Just curious."

Finally giving in she said, "She turned two in March."

I felt a moment of unease.

Exactly what I thought.

"See that wasn't so hard."

Considering it had been three years this week that I had met Bella, the little girl's age was pretty easy to figure out.

Dreading the answer to my next question I asked it anyway. "How old was Bella when she got pregnant?"

Scrutinizing me, Alice replied, "Awful inquisitive, big brother."

I shrugged, "You've talked a lot about Jasper's sister over the years as if she was a friend. I'm just curious about your friend."

_I just wish I could remember you mentioning her name._ But I couldn't say that.

She raised one eyebrow, "Have you noticed you keep saying the same two words: Just curious?"

"Well?"

"She was seventeen, it was the summer before her senior year of high school."

Seventeen. I never would have guessed. She didn't seem seventeen.

Not caring that she would notice, I closed me eyes, replaying the events of that night.

"Looks like you're waging an internal battle with yourself. Care to share?" she scowled.

"Not at the moment," I grumbled.

She was quiet again, still speculating.

She sighed, staring into my eyes. "Hmm," she said.

"What?" I shrugged, trying to seem casual. Trying to hid my curiosity.

Shaking her head no, "Nothing."

I had a million questions I wanted to ask Alice.

No, I needed to talk to Bella and ask her.

Glancing at my watch, noticing the time, "Alice, we need to get going. I need to be in Port Angeles before the concert starts."

Alice was still scrutinizing me. "Okay."

I didn't want to leave, but my job depended on it.

I would talk to Bella tomorrow.

If I made it that long.

**

* * *

****Please review after reading - Annie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward**

I laid in the center of my bed, staring at the ceiling like I had for hours, my foot wiggling to some unheard beat.

My nightly routine for the last seven nights since seeing Bella.

I thought I would eventually crash since I was running on empty. Yet it never came.

Growling, I rolled over onto my stomach, that position no more comfortable than the one before, or the one before that.

Which led to another revelation, a comfy bed got uncomfortable eventually.

This was hell.

"No, this was worse than hell," I muttered to the empty room.

Great, now I'm talking to myself.

I closed my eyes, willing myself back to sleep, but that wasn't working either.

Even unconsciousness wasn't an escape from what I needed to do and what I had been putting off for the last seven days.

I wanted to face this head on but how does one go about asking someone else if they fathered their two-year-old daughter?

I rolled over on my side, my head resting in my hand, staring at the clock, nine o'clock in the morning.

Deciding that I needed to talk to someone, I gave up on finding solace in sleep for a hot shower.

Fifteen minutes later, I was on the road to my parents' house. If anyone could help me, it was my Father. As a doctor his entire career was based on helping people. Surely he could provide a little guidance to his son.

Entering the house, I heard the clatter of dishes, the opening and closing of cabinets.

Deciding I needed to say at least _good morning_ I approached the kitchen. I made my presence known. "Hello."

"Edward, what a surprise," Mom said as she hugged me.

"I just stopped by to talk to Dad."

Sounding disappointed that I was here to see Dad and not her, Mom replied, "Oh, he's in his office."

"Thanks."

Making my way towards his second floor office, I suddenly become nervous.

I knocked as I opened the door, "Hey Dad."

Looking up from what he was reading he replied, "This is a surprise."

"I was hoping we could talk." Running my fingers through my hair not for sure how to proceed.

Taking in my appearance he said, "You seem stressed. It can't be that bad."

"You have no idea how stressed I am," I replied as I roamed around his office, running my finger along the books lining his bookcases.

"Have a sit, get it out. Maybe it'll help," he replied sounding optimistic.

Instead of sitting, I started pacing, overwhelmed with how nervous I was.

Taking a much-needed breath, "Last weekend I ran into this girl that I met three years ago. I hadn't seen her since that night."

Hearing my hesitation he encouraged, "Go on."

"Needless to say I was shocked to see her and to discover that she has a two-year-old daughter," I said.

"Is the child yours?" He demanded.

I continued to pace, "I didn't actually speak to her. I wasn't able to get her alone and I wasn't ready to acknowledge the possible that I might have a two-year-old that I knew nothing about."

Since I refused to look at him directly, he was furious.

Standing up from his sitting position, his palm smacked down on the desk, "Let's see if I heard you correctly. You ran into a girl that you had sex with and according to basic math skills there's a possibility you have a child."

That pretty much summed it up.

"Yes," sounding defeated.

A quick nod he asked, "Has she tried calling you? Or you her?"

"No."

Carlisle wasn't buying my one word answer. "You've known for a week and you haven't contacted her. You're avoiding the situation."

He wasn't finished yet. "Not only have you avoided her but you have lost another six days of knowing your daughter, if she is yours. How old is she?"

"Twenty-seven months."

He sat back down "Don't waste anymore time by _avoiding_ the situation."

I hated the word _avoiding, _especially the way he kept using it.

I wasn't _avoiding,_ I just didn't know what to do. The very reason I came to him for advice.

"I realize I haven't handled this correctly."

"Son, I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle. What are you leaving out?"

I still couldn't figure out why I wasn't being honest with him.

"Hopefully the cliff notes are enough for you."

Leaning back in his chair, deciding our confrontation was over; he waited to hear what I had to say.

I started pacing again. "I met this girl three years ago at a U-dub frat party; the weekend Alice and Emmett moved back home for the summer. I wasn't there to hook up with anyone and neither was she. I can honestly use the saying, _it just happened_. One thing lead to another, we went our separate ways. That is until last Friday night."

Shaking his head he asked, "Friday night? I thought you and Tanya doubled with Alice and Jasper."

"We did. That's where I saw her, in Forks, at Jasper's. Just before we left."

He frowned, pondering this, "Wait a minute. You saw her at Jasper's. What was she doing there?"

Great, I had obviously confused my Father.

Looking him in the eye, willing him to see what I was trying to tell him. Alice and Jasper had been together long enough for my family to know his sister had a child.

"Dad, the girl is Jasper's sister Bella," I said quickly.

It was his turn to take a deep breath, "Why now?" he asked angrily.

I cringed away from his question. What was he asking?

He repeated cynically, "Why now? You've gone a week avoiding Bella and her daughter. I realize you hadn't seen her until a week ago but why are you procrastinating?"

He was asking the question that I didn't know the answer to.

In all honesty, I knew the answer.

Voicing the concern that has nagged me all week I said, "What if she isn't mine? Maybe that's why Bella hasn't called me."

"You have to do what is right. Go with your heart. What is it telling you?"

I wanted it to be true. "She's mine."

He stood up, placed his hand on my shoulder, guiding me towards his door, "Call me and let me know either way."

"I will."

He followed me out of his office and downstairs. "Your Mom said something about Alice stopping by this morning. Wonder if she's here yet."

Walking towards kitchen, I heard Alice talking. Looking over my shoulder I said, "She's here."

Since I wasn't watching where I was going, I was shocked when something grabbed my leg, halting my entrance into the kitchen.

Looking down, I discovered a little girl dressed head to toe in pink.

Hoping it was who I wanted it to be; I knelt down and quietly said, "Hi."

I was caught off guard by the wave of emotion that crashed over me when I saw her.

Yes, she was mine. I could see myself in her features. Her eyes were definitely Bella's while her hair color was a combination of both. Brown, shoulder length curls with reddish highlights.

"I got book," she said as she clinched the book tighter to her.

I tried my best to ignore my Father's gasp and the click of Alice's heels as I smiled at the little girl in front of me as I acknowledged her, "I see that."

"Sorry Edward. I was never great at babysitting. Come on Chelsey."

Not bothering to look up at Alice, I said, "She's fine."

Her chocolate brown eyes examined me with as much interest as I examined her.

Alice started to say something else but Carlisle tactfully intervened. Maneuvering around me, he glanced down, nodded his head at me and gripped Alice's elbow. "Alice, kitchen."

Alice wasn't giving up without answers. "Who's going to tell me what's going on?" looking between Dad and me. For a second I thought she was going to press for more.

I was the first to answer. "I'll tell you later after Chelsey and I read her book."

Standing up, I held my hand out, hoping Chelsey would slip her little hand into mine.

And she did.

I was holding my daughter's hand and I never wanted to let go.

* * *

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella**

I couldn't believe it. I was shocked at first. Discovering a week ago that Alice's brother was my Greek God was impossible to comprehend.

Every morning this week I told myself, today was the day I was going to call Edward Cullen.

Day after day, I struggled trying to work up my nerve.

I was a coward.

I had taken a summer job at the bookstore in Port Angeles on Saturdays. Several weeks ago Alice had said that she would meet me in Port Angeles every Saturday morning and keep Chelsey for the day.

I had decided that I wouldn't say anything this morning. I would wait until this evening when we met back up.

Since her daily driver was a canary yellow Porsche, we switched vehicles for the day; her sports car for my full-size two-door Blazer. She wasn't too happy about it, but understood that a car seat plus a two-seater sports car equaled disaster. I could already hear her complaining about how it didn't have any get up and go.

Thankfully my first day of work flew by. I had been in the bookstore so many times over the years; there wasn't a need to familiarize myself with it.

After an uneventful day, I found myself pacing beside Alice's' car, discovering that I still wasn't ready.

I was putting off the inevitable, not for sure what I was hoping for.

Seeing her driving towards me, I started getting extremely nervous. I still didn't have a conversation starter.

As I approached, she had opened the car door while finishing up a conversation on her cell phone.

"I'll call you when I leave." She looked back at Chelsey, who was sleeping and simply added, "Yes," before disconnecting her call.

As she handed me my keys I asked, "How did it go?"

"We had a ball. First we stopped at the mall in Seattle, picking up a swimsuit, a new outfit and some small outdoor toys. What started out as just swimming at my parents' house became an all day adventure when it was realized she…"

"What was realized?" I asked.

Alice hesitated, not meeting my gaze.

She made a slight face before replying, "Oh, she wants a dog. She chased our dog Sam around all day long,"

Hearing that they had been at her parents' house took precedence over her hesitation.

I felt terrible knowing that her parents had spent the day with their granddaughter and they didn't know it.

What would their reaction be when they found out?

Deciding it was now or never.

"Alice, if you are not doing anything, I thought we could have dinner together. There's something I want to talk to you about."

Watching her walk to her car I realized she was brushing me off. "I would love too, but I already have plans. I'm…a…meeting a friend," she said, sounding flustered.

Looking towards the main road she added, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I mumbled, "Maybe another time."

At least I had tried.

Driving away, I reflected on the way she had acted. She wouldn't look me in the eye. Which was odd considering one of her pet peeves was someone not making eye contact during a conversation.

I wasn't going to dwell on Alice. I would just have to find another way to contact her brother.

Once I reached home there was another complication in my life standing in my driveway.

Jacob Black

Considering our dads were friends, Jake being here shouldn't have been a major production, but I knew he had an ulterior motive.

Chelsey was already out of her car seat, climbing into the front passenger seat as Jake opened the door.

"Jak-key!" she said as she launched herself into Jake's outreached arms.

"There's my girl," he said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Jacob had tried his best over the years to gain my affections. He insisted that he loved me and that if I would just give him a chance, I would grow to love him. Always adding how the three of us could be a family seeing how he loved Chelsey as his own.

I loved him but I wasn't in love with him.

Don't get me wrong; Jake was a great guy. He was loyal, sincere, and trustworthy. Everything a girl would want in a guy.

Girls swooned when they saw him. They all wanted him, flirted with him, and chased after him. He was tall, lean and mean, rippling with muscle. Short black hair and eyes so dark they were black against his russet skin.

I just wasn't one of them.

Chelsey was still hugging him when she told him, "Say it."

There was one book that only Jake was allowed to read to her, _The Three Little Pigs._ Apparently Jake read the part of the wolf better then anyone else. Anytime he was around, she would ask him to recite her favorite line of the book.

Jake was always happy to oblige, "Little pig, little pig, let me in. Or I'll huff and I'll puff till I blow your house in," he said in a gruff voice as he tickled her.

Instead of saying the next line, _not by the hair of my chinny chin chin, _she yelled an empathic, "No!" because she was giggling so hard.

I quietly laughed to myself because it was quite a sight to see. At 6'7 Jake came off very intimidating; holding a little girl, he was mush.

Walking towards the house I demanded, "Jacob, what are you doing here?"

"Charlie invited Billy over to watch the Mariners game," he answered.

"Are you staying?"

He shrugged. "I thought maybe you and I could grab some dinner and catch a movie."

I was right, an ulterior motive.

Reaching the front door I replied, "Jake, we have had this discussion numerous times. I'm not going on a date." He had heard this before.

"I didn't say a date. Just dinner and a movie."

I wasn't going to argue with him. "Not tonight."

With a cocky grin he said, "If you change your mind I'll be out back. Billy wanted to see Chelsey."

Dropping my purse and bag by the stairs, I made my way towards the kitchen. Hearing cabinet doors opening and closing, I knew my mom was in there.

Seeing her standing at the sink I asked, "Need help with dinner?"

"Hi sweetie, as long as your dad remembers to fire up the grill, I'll be in good shape for dinner."

With Jake and his dad there I wasn't for sure how I was going to accomplish what I needed to do without appearing to be unsociable while I tried to contact Edward.

"Mom," I said as casually as possible, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Is this about Jacob? I know his persistent is unnerving for you but, I wish you would give him a chance."

"I have something very important to tell you," I breathed.

"Last weekend I saw…." I was cutoff by a knock at the front door. "I'll get it."

Reaching the door, I couldn't believe who was standing there. It was as if I had conjured him out of thin air.

"Hi." I wasn't for sure what to say.

He narrowed his gaze, "I should have called before I stopped by." He ran his hand through his already tousled hair.

"No, it's fine," I whispered, shaking my head, realizing he knew. He knew that Chelsey was his.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" he asked.

Not for sure what to do, I stepped out onto the porch. "Unfortunately, this is the best place."

Nodding his head he said, "Since putting two and two together last weekend, I've wanted to contact you."

Somewhat startled by his revelation I replied, "Same here."

What did this mean?

Edward just shook his head and half-smiled.

That was when I realized I was in serious trouble. I was still attracted to him. The throbbing electricity I felt before in his presence was back.

Before either one of us could say anything else, Charlie cleared his throat from behind me, "Uh um."

"Umm…Dad?!?" This wasn't how I envisioned them meeting.

Charlie was measuring Edward up as he held his hand out to him for introductions, "Charlie Swan, Bella's father."

"Edward Cullen, your granddaughter's father."

I wasn't expecting that!

* * *

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward**

I can honestly say that I fell in love today.

Who knew that a little girl throwing rocks into the creek that ran behind my parents' house would have anything to do with love?

I was so engulfed in being with her, talking to her, showing her the few fish that swam by, dodging her rocks, that I suddenly realized: This is what love is.

I also I learned that my daughter is compassionate. I had just finished reading the same book to her for the third maybe fourth time when I noticed my parents Carlisle and Esme and my sister Alice watching. Seems my father had shared the news that Chelsey was mine and my mother was crying, or rather sobbing and hiccupping. I watched was Chelsey hopped down from the couch and walk over to my mother and tell her, "So'kay. No cry."

Of course that made it worse.

Besides being compassionate, she was also stubborn. Alice was talking about what Jasper's reaction would be when he found out that I was Chelsey's father when she called him by his nickname, Jazz. Since Chelsey was coloring several feet away from us, I never would have guessed that she was paying attention. But when she heard Jazz, she stopped what she was doing and came over to Alice to tell her very empathically that it was Jax. Not for sure what I had witnessed, Alice filled me in that when she met Jasper she nicknamed him Jazz. Of course hearing Jazz again, Chelsey shook her head, simply saying, Jax. Apparently there was a soap opera character named Jasper that went by Jax and Bella took to calling her brother Jax thirteen or fourteen years ago since him and the character had the same first name. Bella still called her brother Jax and of course Chelsey living in the same house called him Jax.

After spending the day with Chelsey, I decided that the best course of action would be to pay Bella a visit. I followed Alice to Port Angeles but continued on. As much as I wanted to follow Bella and make sure she made it safely home, I didn't. I continued driving past where Alice was meeting Bella, compiling in my head, everything I wanted to say to her. I hoped that meeting her on her own turf was for the best.

As I drove, listening to a classic rock station, a song I hadn't given much thought to in years was playing. It took me back to the night three years ago that I met a brown-eyed girl named Bella.

_**Flashback**_

Stopping at U-dub for my brother Emmett's fraternity's last blow out, wasn't my brightest idea. Stepping inside, I suddenly felt out of place.

I couldn't believe how my brother lived. Letting so many people roam around your home didn't appeal to me.

While Emmett and our sister Alice attended The University of Washington, I was in New York at Columbia University, attempting to follow in my father's footsteps and become a doctor; I had enrolled at Columbia since that was his alma mater.

Once I had moved to New York and away from Carlisle, I realized I didn't want to become a doctor. Deciding at the start of my sophomore year that I was going to do what I wanted to do; I declared my major; music.

Instead of discussing when I was going to schedule my MCAT exam this weekend, I was going to tell Carlisle that I wasn't pre-med and that an opportunity had been handed to me that I couldn't pass up.

After walking around several minutes, I saw my little sister Alice cozied up with her boyfriend Jasper. I had met him at Christmas but didn't know much about him other then him and my sister were attached at the hip, according to Emmett.

I finally found my brother Emmett playing a video game of all things.

"Hey!"

Pausing the game to the dismay of his opponent, he acknowledged me. "There's my little brother. I'm glad you made it."

The two of us were night and day. There was only a year between us and since he was bigger and broader than me, he insisted on calling me little brother. Emmett was built like a linebacker, 6'5, 225 pounds, where I was leaner and three inches shorter.

Rolling my eyes, "I said I would stop by and see what the big deal was about your parties."

I was lucky to have an apartment two miles from Columbia, so I didn't socialize or party with the college crowd like Emmett and Alice did here. I enjoyed the music scene in New York. Listening to jazz in the Upper West Side or a different live band every night of the week in Greenwich Village.

With a twinkle in his eye he asked, "Are you ready for your showdown with dad?" True to form, Emmett found a joke in everything.

"We're not having a showdown."

"Yeah right. If you believe that, I have ocean front property in Arizona to sale you." He wasn't finished. "You're going to tell him you declared your major and it isn't the one he thinks it is. Yeah, he's going to wig out and take it out on all of us."

Shaking his head he added, "I can see it now."

"Not helping, Emmett."

He was right. Carlisle was going to flip. Emmett being the supportive brother that he is started dropping hints at Thanksgiving. Luckily no one took him seriously, so it was ignored.

Emmett walked me over to their makeshift bar, asked for two shots, handing one to me, "Nothing like a little liquid courage."

Frowning I said, "I don't think this will help my case."

"Like I said, a little courage to go into the lion's den."

I lifted the drink to my lips, downing the shot, sitting the glass down. "I applied for an paying summer internship at Volturi Music and it was offered it to me. They want me back in New York next week."

Emmett slid our empty glasses back to their _bartender_, saying, "Two more." Emmett's eyes light up when he asked, "Do we get discounts on their music?"

I punched him in the arm, rolling my eyes. "Look, with or without dad's approval, I going back to New York, hopefully for good."

How many nineteen year olds get the shot that I've been offered?

"For good? You're not coming back to Washington."

"Hopefully my summer internship turns into a part-time job when school starts back up and a full-time one when I graduate in two years once I officially have my foot in the door."

Emmett handed me another shot. "Good luck little brother. You'll need it."

After downing our second shot, we talked a few more minutes before he decided that he needed to get back to his game before someone else took over.

Needing some fresh air, I stepped out the back door of the house onto the patio, somewhat shocked that it was empty. Looking out across the backyard, contemplating if I should drive home, get it over with and talk to dad or wait until tomorrow. Emmett said I could crash here in one of the empty rooms if I wanted to delay the inevitable one more day.

Turning back towards the house to let him know that I was going to stay, a movement caught my eye. Sitting on the brick railing of the concrete patio, with her back against the house, was a girl, listening to an IPOD and reading a book by the light illuminated from the windows. Her foot swinging off the edge must've caught my attention.

As I stood there watching her, I realized she was singing and somewhat dancing in place to the beat. She was slightly off-key but that wasn't what had me mesmerized. It was the lyrics to one of the greatest songs of all time that was baffling.

_Ain't I rich enough, in love enough?_

_Ooh! Ooh! Please_

_I'll never leave your pizza burning _

_I'll never leave your pizza burning _

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never be_

I'll never leave your pizza burning? I had to have misheard.

_I'll never leave your pizza burning _

_I need no fussing_

_I need no nursing_

_Never, never, never, never, never, never, never be_

Yep, that's what she was singing.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Continuing to watch her, I assumed she didn't like the next song in her play list, as she frowned at the screen, scrolling to another.

Since I was curious as to what song and what lyrics would be sung this time, I took a step towards her. I stepped into the light from the window, causing a shadow, drawing her attention to me. "Um, excuse me," I said.

Her cheeks began to flush as she asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Her brow crinkled with confusion as she made eye contact with me causing me to notice that she had a heart-shaped face with chocolate brown eyes.

Chuckling I replied, "Long enough to hear your version of _Beast of Burden_."

She was beautiful.

"Oh," she mumbled, looking around to see if she had a bigger audience as she blushed a darker pink from embarrassment. "I didn't realize I had company."

I had to know the reason behind the lyrics she was singing, simply asking, "I'll never leave your pizza burning?" Shaking my head, "I don't remember that line in the song."

She blushed a darker shade of pink as she confessed, "When I was little and I heard the song, I thought, no I could have sworn the line was I'll never leave your pizza burning." Shaking her head, her cheeks flushed again, "I can't believe I'm admitting this." She took a deep breath. "I didn't realize how wrong I was until a couple of years ago, when I was in the car with my brother and the song came on. I was singing along when he started laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to pull the car over for ten minutes because he couldn't see straight."

"Hmm." I managed not to laugh.

She extended her hand, " Hi, I'm Bella and yes I know the lyrics to _Beast of Burden_. I just like mine better."

Taking her hand, I noticed an electric pulse shot through my hand and up my arm, similar to being shocked after rubbing your sock covered feet across the carpet then touching a metal doorknob.

She pulled her hand away from mine. "Ow. Sorry."

She seemed just as surprised by the feeling as I was. Her dark brows were drawn together in puzzlement.

"Masen." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I used my middle name at school since everyone wanted to shorten Edward. I hated all nicknames associated with Edward. Amazing how people automatically assumed since my given name was Edward that I would be okay with being called Ed or Eddie. Or even worse, Ted. How is Ted a form of Edward?

I frowned. I couldn't take it back now.

"Are you a student here?" she asked, staring at me.

"No," I muttered, still upset that I had lied to her.

"Just visiting. That's cool," she decided.

Since she was wearing a black Washington Huskies t-shirt, I didn't bother asking if she was a student here. It was just assumed.

Seeing as how I wanted to get past the awkward introduction I asked, "Did you come here just to read your book?"

Not only did she glare at me, she growled. "That's a sore subject."

I leaned against the brick railing she was sitting on as I told her, "I'm definitely curious now."

When she bit her bottom lip, I took that as my victory. "It was just suggested that I should stay instead of trying to make it home by myself. It sort of rubbed me the wrong way and I'm staying out here so I don't make a scene."

That made sense.

"I'm sure whoever made the suggestion had your best interests at heart."

Rolling her eyes she said, "Yeah, Yeah. I know."

Keeping it light I asked, "So, what song did you stop on?" pointing towards her IPOD.

She pulled her ear buds from her ears and handed me her IPOD, "See for yourself."

Our fingers brushed as I took it from her, causing a small spark. I looked down at the screen and saw what song was highlighted; _Buckcherry's Crazy Bitch_

Hearing her laughing, I looked back at her to have her tell me, "I'm glad you came out here when you did because I tend to sing along with that one too."

Staring into her eyes, I realized she took my breath away. I was also shocked that in the few minutes that I had been in her presence that I would have enjoyed staying home for the summer getting to know her. But I couldn't think about that since it wasn't an option.

I scrolled through her play list, surprised at her choice of music. She had a pretty extensive list of music that ranged from the sixties to the current top forty. It seemed that the eighties was her favorite seeing as how half of the songs was from that period.

I looked back at her and asked, "Joan Jett or Lita Ford?"

Without missing a beat she replied, "Lita Ford. Why?"

Shaking my head I said, "Joan Jett had the bigger solo career after the Runaways, why Lita Ford?" Lita Ford was my favorite but most people when asked would choose Joan Jett.

She was ticking the reasons off on her fingers as she answered, "She could play both bass and lead guitar. She could sing and if she would have been the lead singer, she would have had the bigger career. Plus she was hotter when you put them next to each other."

She added, "Being the product of two parents who listens to the seventies and eighties, I tend to gravitate towards their music and Lita Ford is one of my mom's favorite female rock stars, next to Ann and Nancy Wilson."

"I completely understand. I can name the top songs from 1988 because my dad still says that was the best year in music."

She had the oddest expression when she said, "1988 was a good year."

With that we started our version of questions and answers with her asking next, "Plain or peanut?"

"Plain."

Her comeback was, "The peanut butter M&M's are my favorite."

Shaking my head at her I said, "That wasn't one of my choices or I would have picked those." And I would have since they were also my favorite.

With a half smile she said rather smugly, "Oh well, you should have thought outside of the box."

It took me a moment to think of a question. Since music was my thing, I asked another music question. "The Who or Led Zeppelin?"

I waited for her to speak. "Well."

She bit her bottom lip as she decided. "The Who. Definitely The Who."

I smiled, somewhat ecstatic since they were also my favorite.

"Is it a tissue or a Kleenex?" she asked.

I pondered that for a second, not for sure what she was getting at. "Kleenex."

Rolling her eyes, "Kleenex is the brand name. It's a tissue."

Brand name? "What?"

Then it hit me. "So," I said slowly. "There are certain brand names that we use as the product name." I realized then I did that everyday. "If I need an adhesive bandage, I get a Band-Aid. If I want cherry gelatin I ask for Jell-O."

"Exactly," she admitted.

We continued on like that for several hours. Asking whatever popped into our heads from what is your favorite food, are you interested in sports... if so what sport, are you a morning or a nighttime person, to what's the difference between your real self and your ideal self.

The party inside had somewhat dwindled down since it was two o'clock in the morning. We both stood up and stretched, after sitting or leaning against the railing for so long.

I couldn't help but smile at my good fortune of finding her here. I regarded her for a moment before I leaned down and kissed her, the touch gentle and sweet. I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers, as I watched something flash in her dark brown eyes. It was as if an electric current came off of her that lit up all of my circuits.

Was this what was meant by chemistry?

It was also at this moment that I couldn't recall a time when I'd wanted something so much that I hadn't given any thought to the consequences.

**_Present day_**

I was pretty impressed that I was able to cut a three-hour drive down to two and a half from Seattle to Forks. I would need that when I was in Washington next weekend seeing as how I was already dreading the upcoming week. I was flying out of Sea-Tac tomorrow for New York and for the first time in a long time, I didn't want to leave Washington but there wasn't anyway around it.

Of course, I beat Bella to Forks with my driving time and seeing how I was here last weekend, I found the house pretty quick. I parked a block from the house, waiting for her to arrive. As I waited I noticed a guy walk from her house and stop at the end of the driveway. He started pacing, looking at his cell phone every few minutes.

After what seemed like an eternity, I saw her drive past me, pulling into the driveway but instead of parking she backed up and pulled against the curb. The guy that had been pacing for the last thirty minutes opened the passenger door and I watched as Chelsey leaped from the seat into his awaiting arms.

The pain I felt was almost unbearable. I didn't understand this emotion nor could I name it.

I continued to watch regretting my decision not to contact Bella first. Whoever this guy was, his every action with Chelsey showed he cared for her and that he was a big part of her life. Watching him holding her in his arms was something I wanted to do. Ever so often I noticed he would kiss her temple as they stayed a few steps behind Bella.

Suddenly I put a name to my unnamed emotion; I was jealous.

Once they reached the house, I watched Bella stop abruptly, turning to face the guy holding our daughter. They exchanged a few words before she headed into the house, him shrugging his shoulders as he walked around the side of the house towards the backyard, still holding Chelsey.

Now I was considering my rival for my daughter's affections.

I knocked once on the door, hoping someone was inside, as I didn't feel comfortable walking around the house.

Thankfully it was Bella that answered the door. "Hi," she said as she opened the door.

"I should have called before I stopped by." Out of habit, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, it's fine," she whispered, shaking her head, assuring me it was okay.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" I asked.

She stepped out onto the porch replying, "Unfortunately, this is the best place."

Nodding my head that I understood I said, "Since putting two and two together last weekend, I've wanted to contact you."

"Same here," she replied.

I felt a prickly wave of electricity creep under my skin standing this close to her.

What did this mean?

She looked as if she was going to say something else when someone cleared his throat from behind her, "Uh um."

"Umm…Dad?!?" She said turning towards the man that I now knew to be her father.

I hadn't thought of this scenario on my drive here. All I could think about was what I wanted to say to Bella.

He held his hand out to me, "Charlie Swan, Bella's father."

"Edward Cullen, your granddaughter's father."

I practically opened my mouth and inserted my foot with that comment. But hey it was out there and I couldn't rephrase it.

She stepped in between her father and me; she glanced over her shoulder at me as she put a hand on her dad's chest, "A little less straightforward would have been nice."

Pushing on her dad's chest, shoving him into the house she told him, "I'd like to talk to Edward alone, if you don't mind."

"I'd like to talk to him too," he replied coldly.

"No. Anything you have to say is irreverent. He didn't know until recently. He's here now, give him a chance," she insisted.

Her dad continued to mumble as he turned and walked into the house.

Bella turned back to me and said, "Give him a second and we can go inside once he goes out the back door."

I heard what appeared to be a door slam and she stepped into the house motioning for me to come in. We walked straight to the kitchen. As she walked to the back door, I walked to the window over the sink. I was curious to see where Chelsey was. I spotted her as she disappeared into a very elaborate playhouse that stood at least six feet tall with an extended roof rafter that made up a play set at one end that consisted of a slide and swing.

I found Bella's dad having an animated conversation with a woman who was an older version of Bella and a man in a wheelchair. I watched, as her dad would point towards the house then to the playhouse, then to the guy that I saw earlier. I would love to know what that conversation was about.

"Unbelievable," Bella muttered as she stepped away from the door.

At exactly the same time we both said, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me and asked, "Why are you are sorry?"

Pointing towards the window, "Seems I'm causing problems for you. I should have called you first and asked you to meet me. After spending the day with Alice and Chelsey, I wanted to see you as soon as possible. So, here I am."

Smiling she said, "I'm glad you did."

We were both standing at the window shoulder to shoulder since she was on her tip toes, as she pointed out her dad, who I had met. Her mom Renee and family friends Billy and Jacob Black.

"Boyfriend?" I shook my head, horrified that I had asked that.

Muttering more to herself she replied, "He wishes."

My brow crinkled with confusion as I made eye contact with her, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

"No, he isn't. He's just a friend," she scowled.

"Not that it's any of my business, it's just that he seems pretty attached to Chelsey."

Bella shrugged, "He is. He's been around her since she was born. When Billy comes around, Jacob's around as well seeing that he's the chauffeur."

After that awkward conversation, Bella and I stayed in the house as I explained that I wanted to be a part of every aspect of Chelsey's life. Bella agreed whole heartily.

I felt terrible that Bella and I were hiding out in the house while her family was outside. I offered several times to leave but she insisted every time I brought it up that it was fine. Finally deciding that I had overstayed my welcome, I explained that I was flying to New York tomorrow and that I still needed to pack and tie up a few loose ends here.

Since I was flying back to Seattle on Friday morning, we decided that I would pick her and Chelsey up in the morning, spend the day together and figure out how to tell a two year old that I was her father.

"So, it's a date?"

She raised her eyebrow at my choice of words.

Laughing I said, "You know what I mean. I'll pick you and Chelsey up next Friday morning."

* * *

**Please review after reading - Annie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper**

Watching my sister Bella go through an unplanned pregnancy was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to endure.

Why? Because there wasn't anything I could do to help.

Luckily she had the support of our parents to get her though the emotional effects of discovering she was pregnant at seventeen at the start of her senior year of high school.

Forks High School had a student body of three hundred and twenty eight that year; you know everyone and everyone knows your business. However, she overcame all of the ridicule that she endured while she finished out her senior year. The only saving grace was that she had enough credits to graduate in January, two months before she gave birth to Chelsey.

Three years later, I was still baffled at how my sister could meet a guy and end up in bed with him several hours later, only knowing his first name, which she refused to disclose due to embarrassment. Discovering that it happened when she was at U-dub the last weekend of my freshman year didn't help either. There were upwards of two to three hundred kids in and out that night. There wasn't anyway to know who attended that party. Not only were college students in attendance, but high school kids that stalked the campus on the weekends looking for parties to crash.

To say the least, finding out that Edward Cullen was Chelsey's father was quite a surprise.

As I came out of the bathroom, I noticed that Bella's bedroom door was open. I leaned against the doorframe watching Bella dress Chelsey for the day. We had been tiptoeing around each other the past couple of days, neither one willing to start a conversation with the other.

"Hold still," Bella told Chelsey.

"I dancin'," she replied as she continued to shake and shimmy her little hips.

"Of course you are," Bella said shaking her head.

I was trying my best not to laugh as Bella added, "Let's get you dressed first then you can dance."

Content that she would be the next contestant on _So You Think You Can Dance_, Chelsey settled down for Bella to finish dressing her.

Bella was pulling a shirt over Chelsey's head when I made my presence known. I stepped into the room, acknowledging Chelsey. "Hey Bug."

Her big expressive brown eyes lit up when she saw me. "Jax," she said as Bella finished putting her shirt on.

Honestly, I couldn't imagine our life without her.

She nodded her head yes to me, her silent request for me to catch her when she jumped from the bed.

She was quite the little daredevil. I caught her as she wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked her as we walked out of the room.

Following behind, I could hear Bella mumbling under her breath.

"Chak-let," was Chelsey's answer.

Chuckling I replied, "I don't think mommy would appreciate you having chocolate for breakfast."

"Her say so'kay," nodding her head.

Reaching the kitchen, I opened a cabinet, staring at the contents. "Hmm. How about _Cocoa Puffs_?" Maybe that's what she meant.

Shaking her head yes and pointing to the box she said, "See chak-let."

I grabbed three bowls, three spoons and handed the box of cereal to Chelsey.

Looking over my shoulder at Bella I asked, "Can you grab the milk?" as I walked out the backdoor to the patio.

Bella was still mumbling incoherently behind my back as the refrigerator door opened and closed.

I sat down, shifting Chelsey on my lap, poured cereal and milk into our bowls, being sure, hers had more cereal then milk or it would end up on my lap.

Breaking her silence Bella asked, "What's going on?"

Shrugging my shoulders I replied, "Nothing."

Eyeing me skeptically she ventured another question. "Is this about Edward Cullen?"

She knew the answer when my nostrils flared. "Whatever is going on in that head of yours isn't going to change the circumstances."

"Fine. You want to know. I will be more than happy to tell you," I said, trying to keep my voice even and calm considering I was holding Chelsey. "I don't want to see you get hurt wishing for something that isn't going to happen."

"What exactly am I wishing for ole wise one?" She rubbed her forehead like she had a headache.

"That he chooses both of you."

For a split second she looked away, breaking eye contact with me. With that gesture I had my answer.

Looking back at me she asked, "Where would you get an idea like that? The only thing I've ever wished or hoped for was for him to acknowledge her and want to be in her life when he found out. As far as I'm concerned, he has done both. I didn't have to convince him that he was her father, he knew and he came to us."

"A week later, after he ran into Alice at their parents' house," disagreeing with her. I would love to know if he would have made contact if he hadn't ran into Alice and Chelsey at the Cullen's.

"While I was working up the nerve to approach him, he showed up. He made the first move. I didn't."

"Just hear me out. Edward doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. Granted he came to you. Kudos to him. However, he doesn't follow through. I've watched Alice's heart get broke on more then one occasion over the years where Edward is concerned. He says one thing and does another. Something always comes up that is more important then his family," I told her.

After a short pause I continued, "I've had to keep my mouth shut because it was her brother and it wasn't my place to step in. Seeing as how you and Chelsey are part of the equation now, I don't have to. I told Alice that the first time he breaks a promise all bets are off."

"So you and Alice are fighting over me." Bella hesitated. "Great."

Shaking my head, "We are not fighting. We are just agreeing to disagree where you and Edward are concerned right now."

"Same difference."

"I will not sit back and watch Chelsey be that little girl waiting for her daddy to show just to get a call that something came up." I sucked in a quick breath. "Bella, he has a life already. He will always be working Chelsey in."

"He said he would be back in Washington Friday morning," she said coldly.

"I'll believe it when I see it," I replied just as coldly.

Bella didn't look away. I could see that my words had hurt her. I was disappointed in myself, but she had to see the truth in my words. Just two weeks ago he was here with his girlfriend. Not to mention the fact that he had a life in New York; three thousand miles away. It wasn't like he lived around the corner and could pop in at a moments notice.

"I would also hate to think of Chelsey in his life with his revolving door." Okay, I had stooped to my lowest point by rubbing salt in Bella's wounds.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the girls he dates never stays around," I told her. I wanted her to see that while she was here putting Chelsey first, before her wants, he had been out there living his life, dating and whatnot. While Bella had more or less put her life on hold: pining for something that wasn't within her reach.

Finally she said, "You're right. I've been waiting for happily ever after. Hoping that if he showed up, he would sweep us both off our feet."

Thank you. She gave me the in I needed.

"If you would take off those rose colored glasses you would see that your happily ever after has been here the entire time."

"Jacob," she whispered.

Of course, I had my secret weapon sitting in my lap and true to form she chimed in when Jake's name was mentioned.

"I wuv Jak-key."

Jacob Black was my best friend. Since our dads were always fishing or hunting together when we were younger, we were dragged along and naturally became friends. Of course, I had the tag-a-long little sister, Bella, who thought she could do everything we did. Where I discouraged her, Jake would encourage her. It was like that for years.

When Bella became a teenager and no longer wanted to be one of the boys, Jake started seeing her in a different light. But Bella never felt anything more than brotherly love for Jake. During her pregnancy and after, Jake's devotion to Bella never wavered.

Kissing Chelsey's forehead I told her, "I know you do."

"Don't play that card," Bella said, clearly flustered.

Shrugging my shoulders, "I'm not playing. Just stating a fact. He has been the only consistent thing in both your and Chelsey's life."

Shaking her head, "I just don't have those kinds of feelings for Jacob."

"It doesn't happen overnight. Just try."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just hear me out." I leaned back in the chair since Chelsey was finished eating. Since she didn't want down, I continued to hold her.

"If there's anyone who knows what a father is, it's me." She knew where I was going with this so I didn't have to finish.

I might have Charlie's last name, but he wasn't my biological father. Granted I didn't know until I was sixteen. I never had any reason to question paternity, even though Bella and I looked nothing a like. Where I had sandy blond hair and Renee's blue eyes, Bella had taken after Charlie with her brown hair and eyes. I'd seen fraternal twins that looked just as different, so it wasn't a big deal that we looked nothing alike.

When I was sixteen, and impatient for my driver's license, I went searching for my birth certificate so that I could obtain my temps. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that I was born in Houston, Texas to Renee Higginbotham-Whitlock and some guy named Peter Whitlock. Unbeknownst to me, Renee had escaped an abusive relationship in rugged Texas for the scenic forests of Washington. Having no money and nowhere to stay, Renee and her six-month-old son lived out of her car behind Thriftway before being discovered by patrolman Charlie Swan. Seeing as how he couldn't leave them in that situation, he took them home with him. After her divorce was final, Charlie married her, Peter relinquished his rights and Charlie adopted me, changing my name from Jasper Jackson Whitlock to Jasper Jackson Swan. Sixteen months after their first meeting, Isabella Marie Swan was born, rounding out our family.

Completely devastated by what I discovered, I swiped Charlie's credit card and ran away. I made it to Texas to find my real my father. Well, I found Peter Whitlock. My real father was at home in Washington. Realizing my error when I saw this complete stranger who looked just like me, I left Texas without approaching him.

I was gone three days, but it felt like a lifetime when I came home. Renee was crying and comforting fourteen-year-old Bella on the couch while Charlie stared at a _Seattle __Seahawks_ game on TV. I wasn't completely sure he was watching the game. I sat the credit card down on the end table and waited. I knew they knew the reason I had left, seeing as how I had left everything out where I found it.

I asked Charlie why they didn't tell me. His response was that he never thought about it. As far as he was concerned I was his son and no one could tell him any different.

It was never brought up again.

Standing up and taking Chelsey from me Bella said, "Thanks for breakfast and the food for thought."

That's all I was looking for.

* * *

**Don't hate Jasper, he is just looking out for his little sister. ****Please review after reading - Annie**


End file.
